


Heat’s Day

by Lebrassca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Consent Play, M/M, NSFW, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Puppy Play, Sadomasochism, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebrassca/pseuds/Lebrassca
Summary: Shiro had planning one funny game to play during Keith's heat:PUPPY PLAY





	Heat’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I firstly wrote this in my native language and a kindly guest asked me if I could write a version in English. So, you can say this thing is my weird gift for both #Bottom Shiro Week and #Submissive Keith Week, and oddly enough, it doesn't show a submissive Keith or a bottom Shiro. So, I think I failed XD. The outfits and the play are based on the art of @yui930_log on Twitter.
> 
> Guideline: Omegaverse and College AU (Keith: 20/ Shiro: 24).

_\- Dave was haa… dancing in ah! disco. Like a loser… looking for himself -_

Keith was wallowing on the bed in Shiro’s apartment, gasping and rubbing savagely at the sheets. His clothes were not the usual. The short red jacket and black pants were on the floor, while a black long-necked crop-top was attached to his body as a second skin, and dark stockings covered his legs until mid-thigh. He also had his sleeveless gloves and his red boxers, wet and uncomfortable on both sides; and for Voltron, he wanted to get them out now. However, he could not yet because Shiro wished they had an outfit in common… and also because the old-timer still wasn’t capable to leave the fucking bathroom.

Fuck. He was on his first day of heat, the worst of all. The most tortuous, hot and condemned day of his entire heat. He was desperate for be fucked by Shiro now NOW! Was it too much to ask?

According to Shirogane, yes, it is. And that’s why Keith started to moan songs to calm himself down, while waiting for him.

\- ¡SHIRO! Ngh ¡For a demon, GO OUT OF THAT BATH’! – Even though his legs feel like jelly, he managed to raise his hips and crawl a bit over the bed, ready to tear down the door that separated him from his alpha.

Because he was focused on his knees not collapsing under his own weight and looking down to the mattress, he didn’t expect when he looked up Shirogane would be in the frame of the entrance to the room, leaning to one side of the wall and with his arms crossed.

\- _But the strobo was flashing like a go-go. He had to crash on circle number twelve -_ Shiro straightened and approached at a slow rhyme, with a kind smile on his face that contrasted with the flirty tone of his voice - You are really impatient - The smell of Keith's heat was so strong and delicious at that moment that any other alpha would already throw to him without thinking, but not Shiro, because his self-control was from another world. Although, he hoped that his pretty boy was willing to play even after waiting for him so much, seeing his clothes.

\- And you look ... haa, so great now, nhg come here, puppy - Keith smirked from ear to ear when he saw the outfit of his boyfriend, who chuckled with delight before shutting his mouth. The drops of water fell from the white hair to the healed and marked torso, perfect to bite all the muscles that formed it and to pass his tongue through each lump created by the irregular scarring. The black boxers had on its center the words “TOY GUN” in red ink, and also not hide how the bulge inside it became more prominent with the seconds that Shiro sniffed the air and looked at him from top to bottom, which was drawing Keith’s attention away from the ruffled garter on his right thigh. And above all, what really fired Keith up until he already could feel all his blood boiling in his veins, was the garnet collar that surrounded the thick neck, which had a metal buckle that dropped a thin cord of fabric right in the bionic hand.

When Shiro was in front of the bed, he bent down to whisper in his ear, rubbing his cold lips against his earlobe.

\- As you wish, master -

Keith felt chills in all his spine for the content of the phrase and the temperature of lips. However, Shiro would not move from there until he gave another order. It was his way of leading Kogane to madness, but also it was his duty as a _good_ pet, one who remains obedient to his master.

\- Touch me more Takashi. Take this thing away from me - Keith pointed to his wet underwear, his voice panting - and do it quickly. Fuck me fast and good, and then ha… ahh! I'll leave you do whatever you want- Keith was reaching his limits, he felt how slick was coming out of his hole and also that Shiro’s smell was suffocating him, filling up with pure excitement.

Shiro didn’t play hard to get, at all. Immediately, his icy hands passed over Keith's waist, closing like hooks as the white-haired boy immediately climbed onto the bed and rubbed his whole body against the other's back. His teeth lifting the crop-top from behind and gently biting all the flesh that they could reach, while his hands were working on the front, going up under the black fabric to scratch his muscles with metal and freshly cut nails, then he was squeezing his nipples. Keith jumped as he felt the cold fangs, flesh and metal against his skin, boiling by the heat. Shiro’s fingers were running over his chest and his tongue was on his middle back. Although he didn’t notice when Shiro dropped the long-end of the collar on the bed, he fucking knew that he had to use it right now.

He pulled it hard to the side so Shiro get away from his skin and lifted the face, glossy eyes by arousal and fangs showing themselves eager to mark, to destroy, to devour.

However, he didn’t move a muscle.

Good puppy.

Keith turned around, his back fully leaned on the bed and opening his legs wider, placing the old-timer torso in the middle of them. He pulled down the leash, burning, with their lips almost touching, but not. The boy opened his mouth and his smooth tongue outlined Shiro bottom lip, before moving away and burying his teeth in the other’s jaw, watching him from down there. His hole pulsed in pain, so fucking hungry to have something inside, but he didn’t beg for relief. His voice was clear, horny and strong - I gave you an order, Takashi. Are you a bad boy? -

Shiro looked at the tongue with full attention, following each of its movements, then, he looked him straight into the eyes and answered his master's question - No -

\- Then do it -

As soon as Keith dropped the leash, Shiro tore up his underwear to shreds, releasing a hard cock which was covered in pre-semen for all waiting time that the boy had to stand. The slick, which continued leaking, boiling over from his asshole to his buttocks and thighs. Keith couldn’t retain an eager cry when the alpha scented and surrounded his entire cock with his mouth, sucking the tip with his cheeks and tasting it with his tongue, heating up it before going down to the border. He used his bionic hand to caress Keith’s testicles and send electric shocks to his spine thanks to its vibratory function, that worked as a battery dildo would do. The other hand separated the asscheeks with thumb and little finger, while the index slipped into his pulsing hole.

\- Ah! Just like that! You're doing amazing, puppy! - Keith moved his hips back and forward, so delighted by the good treatment he was receiving from both sides. Shiro moved his head away from the thick cock because he knew that he was authorized to speak again. Cheeks flushed and panting by his hot breath, with a satisfaction smirk on his face when he asked.

\- Do you like it, ahh, master? Can I kiss you? - He put a second finger into the tight entrance, so wet and bright by the fluids, and Shiro felt dying of joy when his phalanges and knuckles being swallowed by the burning flesh around them. The sound that Keith released from his lips almost made Shiro lose his self-control and fuck him all at once, but the game was about patience and obedience. Obedience required to him and patience to his boy, so Shiro could not give him what he wanted too soon.

\- Yes Shi-puppy! I’m so eager for it! - Keith opened his mouth to receive a man who pushed his lips against the others as he was thirsty for water. Keith took back the leash and pulled it down a little to have more control of the bloody kiss, pushing Shirogane's body down onto the bed and accommodating on his lap. Before finishing, Shiro was biting his lower lip with brutality, releasing a deep red string at exactly instant in which he twisted his fingers inside in such a deep, tricky and tough way that Keith's erection jumped up when he come. Crying out, the boy had to grab his shoulders and leaning on it to not fall. Shiro took advantage at that moment of vulnerability and removed his left hand of the leaky entrance, changing it for the right one and putting three bionic fingers into the stretched hole before Keith could complain about the emptiness.

Also, he turned on again their awesome vibratory function.

\- Yes! Fuck! I love your fingers! Hah! It feels so good, Shiro! -

The other one grinned and giggled, because there was a loser in their game now. Although it could be taken as a filthy trap since he knew beforehand that Keith had always melted down at the first sight of the tech-hand on his insides, that meant the next role game also would be chosen by him.

He couldn’t think any more about that because Keith rammed against his fingers and began to run his tongue and teeth over his pectorals, getting his hands down from his shoulders to draw the silhouette of each one of his triceps. Also, he started to provide little pinches and scratch around scarred areas on his hard muscles.

The boy face was in front of Shiro’s chest when he decided to speak again, staring up at him.

\- Ha- hah ... You ngh don’t obey my order, you do? You're a- you’re such a bad boy Shiro!! Don’t you want your reward? - Keith was a mess. His sweaty hair was plastered upon his brow, his cheeks and ears were brightly red, his shiny gray-violet eyes looked at him with eager and his mouth was so lewdly open, dripping for the borders. He licked his own lips with pleasure as he moved down his gaze to Shiro’s cherry nipples.

Finally, Keith began to suck one of them with so much strength that anyone could think he would get milk out from there. At the same time, his hot tongue was playing and wiggling around the flesh over again and again, covering it with drool and making it glitter.

At that point, Shiro’s self-control was being drained by a rampant fire that going to burn everything to ashes, beginning with the omega. He took out his fingers and lifted the boy from the waist with one hand as he got his crotch out from his boxers, lining up it with his boyfriend holy-hole.

Then, he led loose Keith over his cock.

\- NGH! - His voice was cut off at same time that Shiro felt the cuspids buried in his skin. He stood still while the boy trembled.

If it were not for the natural lubrication and previous treatment, Shiro admitted that he couldn’t go into Keith in this wild way without hurting him. However, he was so falling in love with the boy in his arms that he would sell his own soul for him, and also he would not move until his boyfriend ordered to do that, even if his alpha instincts wanted to take him and knot him rough and hastily.

He tilted his head forward and began to leave small kisses on his raven boy scalp, until the teeth withdrew his left nipple and Keith lifted his head up, giving Shiro a soft, lovely kiss on his lips, before smiling a little bit.

\- Move, Takashi -

Since that moment, the only complete words that came out of Keith's throat were SHIRO! and just like that! And More! and YOU ARE THE BEST! Usually followed by pleas, yells or insults that he couldn’t finish because Shirogane knew where and when to hit. He knew his body perfectly and understood that Keith loved how he made circles with his fingertips on his back, and that Keith always melted down when Shiro kissed him all over his face while he was riding him tough, also that Keith would mewl and gasp if he tore his stockings and shoved his hands through them, scratching his skin and stretching the fabric even more.

Shiro knew too that no matter how much Keith loved him, he wore such a nuisance as a crop-top was because it covered the back side of his neck with a special necklace. One which didn’t let that Shiro’s fangs buried in his scent gland and marking his nape, even though he would bit him during sex ecstasy. Keith was afraid of that, but not for the conventional reasons. He was so afraid because he didn’t want to catch him up by something so fucking unfair as a bonding mark, or at least a bonding mark made by instincts and no for attachment. If Shiro marked him, it was forever and ever… so he wanted to be really sure that his boyfriend loved him so much as to go so far, thanks. He couldn't risky to chain him against his will without noticing.

In turn, Takashi was whispering him with beautiful words, letting Keith to explore his body with fully freedom. The omega ran his tongue through every scar and every bulge in torso muscles, with a frightening flexibility. With his hands, Keith also outlined the man legs and caressed the testicles below his annus, while Shiro crotch rammed more and more deeper.

\- You're amazing, Keith. So... so good for be real. You are stunning... Have you let someone else see you like this? Does someone else fill you up like me? - The muscular walls of his pretty hole tightened, but Keith continued drawing his body with veneration, screaming and gasping.

\- No, ah! NO, SHIRO! -

\- I love you. I love you like nobody else in my life - The man tilted back Keith’s neck, then the boy might see his soul through his eyes and knowing his words were sincere. Shiro knew that all his load was about to get out, feeling how the base of his crotch began to swell up in anticipation for breed and knot - Don't doubt it-

Without more advising, his thick seed penetrated inside his boyfriend, who was seeing stars. Keith came almost immediately after feeling his lower belly getting full by hot cum, accompanied by another warm thing that settled into his chest and heart by the words of the older. The knot was bothering him a little, but also the thinking that its biological function was guaranteeing the entire alpha load would be released in his insides was making him hornier.

When Shiro finished to spill himself in his boyfriend body, Keith reached his nose scar and nipping it a little with his lips like he was a baby, giggling softly with low-pitched voice after do that. Then he pushed them down on the bed, so they may cuddle and rest until the knot going down. They were there for a while, just looking each other and trying to catch their breaths.

\- Is that true, Shiro? -

\- Of course it is, Keith. So please, do not doubt it - He cupped his face with his tech-hand.

Keith choked once more as he felt the crotch get out of his ass, then he talked again.

\- Start with the contraception pills was one of the best decisions I ever made, you know? Maybe another great decision that I should make soon is let you mark me - His tone was playful, but his stoic facial expression was showing he really meant it.

Shiro just kissed his eyelids.

\- I will be happy to fulfill each and every one of your expectations and wishes, my dear Master Keith - Shirogane wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer without losing visual contact.

\- By the way, do you want your reward, Shiro? Let me think something you might like ... I got it! Would you like to use this new big thing of Jessica Rabbit that you bought two weeks ago? -

Shiro's eyes lit up before he hid his face in the boy's chest because of the embarrassment, nodding with his head. Keith just smiled as he stroked his hair. He truly loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> Being a consent puppy play, Keith could only refer to his boyfriend as puppy or Takashi because they had already agreed to it. He could not tell him otherwise or Shiro, because he would lose at that moment. In turn, when Keith finish a sentence in puppy it means that Shiro could speak or ask him whatever he wants, while if the sentence ended in Takashi it means that Shiro could only speak to answer to his master.  
> Shiro could only refer to Keith as “Master” and he had to obey Keith at any cost, as long as his boyfriend did not fail first (and as it happened).
> 
> The Jessica Rabbit stuff is a dildo (a reference to an English writing fanfic) and Shiro is who wants to use it inside his butt, it’s a sort of wick to the Bottom!Shiro week because I ended the Spanish version of this thing one night before starting classes again in my college, and since it was super late I couldn't include it here. 
> 
> I changed what they sang in the Spanish version. If you want to listen it, searching “Auto rojo” (Red car) by Vilma Palma e Vampiros. The song I used for this version was made by And One and it is called “Techno-man” (I love its rhymes and beats). 
> 
> Another anecdote: In my native country, we say “ligas” for referring both garters and leagues, and I hadn’t found the correct translation for much that I search on websites until I decided to take another perspective. Seeing so many soccer teams was tiring, so I register in a website of erotic lingerie to know how the hell calling that fucking thing. That was my funny trip to find the word garter.
> 
> Also, I will be thankful if you can tell me about grammar error, or verbs which could be changed for others more appropriate. This is my first one-shot in English, and I want to improve because writing it took me much time and effort.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it 💛!


End file.
